


Keeping Watch

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt 10: Insomnia.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> This is the fourth of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community, and once again it's dedicated to the lovely and talented Teddyradiator. While this wasn't a competition, I do feel as though I 'won', Teddy. ;) <br/>Also, this has been fun, so I may continue to submit the occasional contribution. If that's okay. *g*</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt 10: Insomnia.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Notes:** This is the fourth of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community, and once again it's dedicated to the lovely and talented Teddyradiator. While this wasn't a competition, I do feel as though I 'won', Teddy. ;)   
>  Also, this has been fun, so I may continue to submit the occasional contribution. If that's okay. *g*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Keeping Watch

~

Severus stared at the ceiling, listening to Hermione breathe. The house was peaceful, all was well. _For now._

“Insomnia?” Hermione whispered, curling closer. 

Severus embraced her. “Anticipation.” 

“Perhaps tonight will be quiet.” She nuzzled his jaw. “Should we try some relaxation techniques?”

Severus smirked. “Why, whatever do you have in mind, Mrs Snape?”

“If I have to tell you it’s been too long,” Hermione murmured, straddling him.

Severus’ mouth went dry as she drew her nightgown off over her head, baring herself to him. He’d just slid his hands over her arse when a piercing cry made them both wince.

~

“I’ll go,” Severus said when Hermione started to reach for her nightgown. 

“You’re sure?” she asked, hesitating.

“Of course.” Leaning up, he kissed the corner of her mouth. “We made him together, we’ll take care of him together.” 

“All right.” Hermione smiled, lying back and stretching sensuously. “Hurry back.”

Swallowing hard, Severus raced to their son’s room. Fortunately, he was soon settled; he just needed burping. 

Hurrying back to their bedroom, Severus paused at the door. Hermione was already asleep, her face pressed to his pillow. 

Edging into bed quietly, Severus lay beside her, staring at the ceiling, keeping watch.

~


End file.
